Harry Potter and the Heritage of the Draconian
by CrisscrossAnime
Summary: On the day where Voldemort fell, Fates took it upon themselves to intervene. Now, armed with knowledge beyond his years and a royal background Harry has returned to the Wizarding World to fulfill the Prophesy..Starting with his 1st year at Hogwarts.Hp/Eca
1. Prolouge

A/N: Gah! This must be the third time I'm attempting to even re-write this thing… Seeing as this chapter has undergone revision once already…There really isn't much to change… Most of the changes will be from the 2nd chapter onwards… Since I already have the re-write of the next 2 chapters written out, prepare yourselves for weekly updates!! Buahahaha!

Whatever you remembered from the previous version of this story, forget it. I'm changing the entire plot of the story. Hope you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own either Harry Potter or Vision of Escaflowne

Chapter 1

On Earth…

An old man with a long silver beard and a woman with her hair tied into a tight bun behind her head stood at Privet Drive waiting patiently for someone to arrive.

"You think its wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Professor McGonagall said even as she looked around for any unwanted onlookers from the neighbouring houses.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," replied Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying that his heart isn't in the right place, but he tends to- What was that?!"

A low rumbling sound had broken the veil of silence around them and grew steadily louder with each passing second. As they both looked towards the sky, a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed right in front of them.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And how is the child?"

"Young Harry is fine Professor Dumbledore. The house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' across Bristol." said Hagrid, "So is that where Harry is goin' to be stayin' until he gets to Hogwarts, sir?"

"Yes, I will be leaving a letter explaining how Harry came into this situation and the wards that will protect him in this house." replied Dumbledore.

Then after a short conversation, the three of them went their separate ways; Hagrid rode off on the flying motorcycle, Professor McGonagall transformed into a tabby cat and disappeared around the other corner at the end or the street and Dumbledore disappeared with a swish of his cloak.

If only he had stayed a minute longer, he would have seen Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, disappear in a pillar of light that illuminated the entire street.

The next morning would pass without any change in the Dursley household and events would continue to flow in their current course.

Not even a month after that fateful night where the Light prevailed in the form of little Harry, Mrs Figg moved into one of the empty houses near Privet Drive 4, never noticing that her charge has never even stepped into his Aunt's loving care.

After all, seeing as the Fates took it upon themselves to intervene… Mortals, even wizards, aren't in any position to interfere in their plans…

* * *

14 years later on Gaea…

A cool breeze passed through, criss-crossing through his thick mane of raven black hair. The red glow of the hazy sunset enveloped his figure, some reflecting off his wings, giving him an ethereal glow. Moving from his crouching position, Van stood up and gently brushed the dust off his clothes, looking from the cliff he now stood on, searching for a certain someone. His eyes finally landed on a figure, on another cliff not far from his current position.

Spreading his snow white wings, a constant reminder of his _cursed_ heritage, Van jumped off the cliff, a gust of cool air greeted him as he gilded down to his destination, landing some paces behind the figure. Now gazing up to the rapidly darkening sky, Van followed her line of sight, eyes brushing past numerous stars, before finally landing on the mystic moon.

Taking a shot in the dark, Van asked lightly, "Missing your home, Hitomi?"

Sounds not unlike tinkling bell was his reply, before Hitomi slowly shut her emerald green eyes and turned to him. "Not as much as I'll miss you."

Confused, Van asked her, "What are you talking about, Hitomi? After all, if you want to see me, my chambers are always open to you." Van's hazel eyes then softened, knowing that Hitomi usually seek comfort from him. Be it to cry or rant about events that happened during the day. Although it may be about petty things, but the fact that she actually trusted him enough to open her heart to him always warmed his heart. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that that was not what she was trying to imply.

Seeing that Van did not get what she was trying to say, Hitomi sighed. She looked at Van, sorrow and regret evident in her emerald orbs. If there was any other way her could break the news to him, she would have gladly took it. But other than sneaking out in the middle of the night and leaving a note saying that she's leaving, she didn't have any more ideas. And she was quite certain that like those sappy romance shows she usually watched back on Earth, he would most likely have chased after her, even to the extent of going all the way back to the mystic moon to find her. He _was _a real life King, after all.

Looking deep into her eyes, something finally clicked in his head. All those sad looks and sighs she had been giving him all day, the constant gazing at the mystic moon and now her words. Everything finally made sense and he did not like what it meant. It seemed that the truth that he had been trying so hard to forget, to hide form, is finally coming back to haunt him.

'_Hitomi was never from Gaea.'_

'_She never belonged here.'_

'_Her place had and will always be on the mystic moon.'_

'_The day that she'll have to leave, will eventually come.'_

All those words circled his thoughts as the horrid realisation dawned upon him. His throat suddenly felt dry, breathing seemed to have become a difficult task as his chest constricted, but he still managed to squeeze out, "You…You're leaving, Hitomi?"

"Yes…I think it's time I left." She replied softly. She could feel the beginnings of tears prickling at her eyes, she really didn't want to leave. Hell, she was prepared to leave her family forever just to stay with Van. But she just couldn't do it now. Not when she saw what would happen…

Hearing her reply, Van's eyes widened as an ache crept into his chest, making it even harder for him to breathe, his fist clenching tightly around his sword, eyes holding a betrayed look.

"When?" He breathed out.

"…" Hitomi refused to reply.

"But...but why? You have friends here! Merle, Allen, Millerna, Prince Chid… So why do you have to leave?..." Hazel clashing with emerald. Hazel brown boring deep into Hitomi's very soul.

Hitomi refused to even meet Van's desperate gaze, instead choosing to look at the mystic moon. "There is something waiting for me… back at the mystic moon, Earth. There's something waiting for me, calling me. And if I refuse, the Earth itself may be at stake."

Finally locking eyes with Van, tears brimming in her emerald green eyes, "I'm sorry." But she wasn't done.

"I want you to have this." Hitomi fumbled for a moment with the chain around her neck that secured her treasured necklace before finally managing to remove it.

Removing it, Hitomi took Van by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking the chance to put her necklace on him.

Grasping the familiar pendant, the one that doomed, yet saved so many lives. "This?! But I can't have this! It's your key back to Gaea. Without it you won't be able to come back." he said, bewildered, wings flapping agitatedly. _Lost to me forever…_

"Don't worry. We'll meet again, Van. I'm sure." She reassured him, hand wiping the tears from his eyes.

"But-" Staring into her eyes, he saw an array of emotions. _Sorrow. Regret. Love. Duty. But above all, confidence in their future, for their path would cross again._

Before he could say anything, to protest or argue that the necklace should be with her, not him. It was her grandmother's item and he had no right to it. She cut him off.

"No. Van, I want you to have this pendant. _For you to remember me._ I would expect to have that pendant returned when we meet again." Hitomi smiled gently and took one last look at Van before being engulfed by a pillar of light, "Don't you forget me Van! I will always love you!" cried out Hitomi as the last of the beam of light faded away into the darkness of the night.

His eyes widened as he saw the beam of light that first brought him to Earth reappearing in front of his very eyes. "Hitomi!!"

Despite knowing that his actions were futile, Van still attempted to reach out for his love. The person who gave him hope during his time of turmoil. He promised to be with her forever, even with the distance of planets separating them. But that promise shattered in the face of that _accursed _beam of light…and so did his heart- filled to the brim with his love for her.

He swerved around, wings outstretched catching the wind, taking off in the towards Fanelia as fast as he could, tears streaking across his cheeks, thinking that once again, he had failed. Failed to keep his promise, a promise he had sworn never to break, not only to her, but their friends and allies too.

What he didn't know is that Fate had planned for him and Hitomi to meet once again very soon, ending another war, one that he has been prophesised to end ever since his birth. Not as Van Fanel- King of Fanelia- but as Harry Potter… …

* * *

Earth…

Landing lightly on the familiar field that once held her dreams and hopes, Hitomi looked around found no one other than herself and the silence of the night...

Face shadowed by her fringe, she pressed her hand against her cheek as she felt the trickling of tears.

"Van…I'm sorry…" She wept quietly as tears continued to fall for her beloved back on Gaea.

"It had to be done… I c-couldn't- not in good conscience let m-millions of people die just…just for us to be together…" She justified to herself even as her heart cried out for everything she knew Van had to face.

Taking in a shaky breath… Hitomi bit her lips as she recalled the last vision she had.

"But I promise…I promise that I'll make it up to you… when we meet again."

In the light of the full moon hanging against the blue velvet sky… A silhouette of an owl could be seen, flapping it's wings as it made its way to a house in Japan…

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. A New Path

A/N: It's out a little late… . Opps? Sorry about that! Hehe.. ^^"

_Olaf74: My First reviewer! You don't know how much I love you for that!! =DD_

_Infinite Freedom: Nopp~ Close, but still incorrect. xD I won't be here writing a fanfic if people could guess my plots so easily now, would I?_

_Panther73110 & bandgsecurtiyaw: Thanks a lot for reviewing! ^^_

_Blades Of Sliver: Thanks a lot! I'm really really glad you like it! xDD I think I'll try to beta it myself for the first few chapters. But if you spot any mistakes, be sure to let me know! ^^ _

Now on to the story. =DD

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter of Vision of Escaflowne

Chapter 1

Wind brushed past his face as his wings took him far above his country of Fanelia, Van looked up once more onto the sight of the beautiful blue-green planet hiding behind the moon and gave his wings one final push- bringing him back to the balcony of his room. Even months after Hitomi has left, his daily flights around his kingdom have become a routine for not only the young King, but also for his subjects. Stories were told to the children about the long forgotten race of the Draconian, and of the Great Seer of Gaea who helped their young King prevail in the recent war…

Landing lightly on the polished stone of his balcony, Van couldn't help but release a final sorrowful sigh before retracting his snow-white wings. It seemed that everyone other than him has long accepted the fact that Hitomi would eventually return to the mystic moon. And part of him couldn't help but resent them because of it.

"How could they just accept this as a fact!" Van cried out, acting on impulse, he punched the wall closest to him.

"After all she has done for them… How could they just forget." He rounded on the adjacent wall and slammed it with his body. "DAMMIT!"

"Why can't I just let go?!" He whispered…

Standing in the hallway, Merle opened the door, just enough to peer into the room and witness the turmoil her friend was in. Two pearly tears trailed down her cheeks as she heard the words Van kept bottled up within him being released.

"Because you love her…" Merle whispered in reply to his cries. "Far more than any of us…"

She turned to look back into the room just in time to see Van vanish in sparkles of light.

"VAN!" Merle pushed the door fully open and rushed back into the room, attempting to do something…anything, to stop her best friend from disappearing like Hitomi.

But it was too late.

* * *

Snapping out of his daze, Van looked around, surprised and wary at the change in surroundings.

'It's unlike me to not let my guard down to the point of not noticing something like _this._' But try as he might, even as Van looked around for any signs of the person who brought him here, he felt a strange sense of peace and safety flood him from within.

"What's going on…" Van muttered to himself even as every sense he possessed cried out that he's safe.

"Van Fanel, King of Fanelia…" A female voice resounded around him… But something familiar about that voice tugged at his senses…

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Van forcefully pushed all thoughts of peace and comfort out of his mind as he drew himself to his full height, with all the grace that one of royal birth possessed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother, Van?" The very same voice replied, sounding both amused and exasperated.

"Mother…?" His eyes widened before a frown took over his features.

"Don't you _dare _sully my mother's name with your tricks and deceit!" Van hissed out in anger. "My mother is long _dead_."

"And I'm not denying that fact." A figure stood out in the distance. "But why are you so quick to dismiss the possibility that I am who I am? After all, you have witnessed first hand the powers held by the Draconian in their prime."

Even as his heart screamed that this is nothing more than a trap, his mind recalled the miracles that the necklace once performed in the hands of the Seer of Gaea- and that it was one of the last relics left by the Draconian.

Van could do little more than stare as the figure slowly closed the gap between them. Bit by bit, Van saw the person he once called mother… The person Varie Fanel was before she lost her first born son.

With every step holding all the grace and elegance befitting of a queen, Varie Fanel approached her youngest-born. Her eyes holding untold sadness as she gazed at the _man _her young Van has become, a child she had abandoned when her oldest disappeared…

"Van…My dear child… Will you ever forgive me?" Those words were seemingly carried over to Van by a non-existent breeze…

"Mother… I never blamed you for what happened…back then." He turned away, having nothing more to say.

Staring at his hooded eyes, she nodded once. "I understand…" She took in a deep breath before regaining her composure.

"I'm sure you are curious about why I'm here, my son." Her soft voice clearly heard by Van as she gestured to the surroundings.

To his shock, what was once an endless space of white slowly morphed itself to a whirlwind of colours before settling upon a scene at the royal gardens in Fanelia, before it was touched by the war.

Patting on the seat which appeared next to her, Varie gave Van a small smile. Accepting her silent offer, Van took the seat and replied. "I am curious, mother. I was hoping…that it would be peaceful after the war. But from your expression mother, I guess that was just wishful thinking." He shot a rueful smile at the ground.

Not knowing how to comfort her youngest, Varie just continued with the explanation. "19 years ago, a Dark Lord named Voldemort rose to power. He sought to rule all the magical beings on the planet and rid his society of those he deemed 'impure'."

"For years, he terrorized the people of the Wizarding Society of Europe, killing thousands, maybe even millions of people in the process. Even though many people rose up to defend their current way of life, it seemed that the Dark Lord couldn't be killed by any ordinary means. This in turn caused many people to lose hope." She whispered the last part in sadness.

"Mother, Europe? Isn't that a country on the Mystic Moon?" Van's eyes widened, glittering with regained hope, as he looked towards his mother for a reply.

Smiling in reply to the question, Varie nodded. "But, Europe is not a country; it's a way to classify the countries located in the western part of the mystic moon."

"But how-"

"Now do you want to know the reason you were called here, or do you want to hear a history on the Mystic Moon?" Varie raised an eyebrow as Van flushed under his mother's scrutiny.

"I apologize, mother." Van bowed his head as he allowed his mother to continue.

"But at the end of the third year of Voldemort's reign of terror, a miracle happened. A baby, no older than 2 years of age, managed to deflect what the wizards called a 'Killing Curse' which was supposed to be impossible to block. The deflected curse managed to rebound back onto its caster- which was Voldemort himself- and destroyed his body."

"A baby you say? But how-" Van was clearly shocked. 'For three years that man terrorized so many people, and all it took as a _baby_ to take him down? If only our war was that simple…' Van groused, a little put out at the turn of events that happened in the story.

Looking at her son's expression, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Ahh… But Van, things are never this simple."

"Mother, but what has any of this got to do with me?" Van questioned his mother, puzzled as to why she had told him all of that. 'Mystic Moon…It couldn't be!'

"Hitomi is involved in this isn't she?" Fear was evident in Van's eyes, after all if she _was _involved, he wouldn't be able to protect her… Not when the two of them were on different planets.

"Close, but not exactly correct. She will eventually be dragged into the war…But it'll be due to her connection with you, and no one else." Varie stood up from her seat and smoothed out the wrinkles in her gown.

"With me?! But how?"

"Shush, my son, and allow me to continue." She placed a finger on his lips as she kneeled down so that she could look at him in the eye.

"That baby was to be placed in an abusive household by one of the leaders of the Wizarding World, or it would have turned out that way if Fate themselves hadn't intervened." The thinning of her lips showed to Van the anger she felt, but at whom, he didn't know. He wisely allowed his mother to continue, choosing to ask his questions only after the explanation of his involvement in this.

"The Fates _knew_ that the babe had to be raised in a proper household, in one where his growth wouldn't be stunted by abusive relatives. As such, they chose to place the child with a family they knew would have no contact with the Wizarding World before the right time."

Once again staring her son in the eye, Van felt the dread in this stomach growing.

"They chose to place the child in one of the Royal Families residing on _Gaea._"

'_No…_'

"They chose the Royal Family of Fanelia, my son…"

* * *

Varie lost control on her emotions soon after, hugging her son tightly as she cried for the burden her youngest bared. Van on the other hand was staring blankly ahead, shocked that the child in the story was _him_.

"B-but how…"He whispered, eyes pleading to his mother to explain… How the people he thought was his family, _wasn't_.

"They are the _Fates…_Almost _nothing _is beyond their realm of influence. But rest assured, none of us, not even your father, thinks of you as anything_ but_ family."

Tightly embracing her son, she continued. "You may not be our son birth, but you certainly are our son, _in both name and blood._"

"How…" He gave a shuddering breath. "If I am not your son by birth, then how come-?"

Giving her son a wiry smile, she ruffled his hair lightly. "You can blame that on the Fates as well. After all I am a Draconian, and your father a King. If the three of us did not have any blood relation, it'll be hard inheriting the throne of Fanelia after Folken was deemed unsuitable now, won't it?"

"You mean…"

"Yes, my son." Varie stood up for where she kneeled. "The Fates did something to you before you were given into our care. So, Van, don't _ever _doubt that you _are _our son by blood…"

"But now is where I tell you the real role you play in this story." A gleam of sadness took over as she continued gazing at her son.

"The Dark Lord you had defeated as a baby still continues to exist on the Mystic Moon. He _will _one day return to terrorize the people of not only Wizarding Europe, but also the world."

She took her son's hands in hers; cupping both of them together as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the calluses he developed while wielding the sword. "It's your role to prevent it from happening my son…"

A gasp from her son showed that he was listening intently to her every word. Varie then stood up, pulling her son back up onto his feet as they stood, facing one another.

"By the decree of Fates, you, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, also known as one Harrison James Potter, are to return to your country and planet of birth, and bring down one Voldemort, also known as one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or die trying."

At this, wings burst out from both the backs of Varie and Van, showering them in a hail of feathers as the magic swirled around the two figures, one in shock, while the other in sadness. "So mote it be!"

All of the sudden, Van felt his breath knocked out of him as he sunk to his knees and spots of black started to appear in his vision.

"My son… You will be travelling back in time to fulfill _The Prophesy _made at your birth. May our ancestors look upon you in both good and bad times, favor and bless you with all the skill and luck of a Draconian."

* * *

Please Read and Review! ^^


	3. Discoveries and Feathers

_A/N: Sorry for the late update(again) but I've been struggling with this chapter (and working on my other story, 'Desires' at the same time .) as this is the first chapter that totally deviates from how the story went in the first version… _

_On another note, I tend to switch between English and Mandarin and maybe even lapse into Japanese occasionally when I speak to my family members and my friends, so excuse me if anything sounds weird… I've only noticed this recently when my co-author pointed this fact out to me. XP _

_Murdrax: Thank you sooo very much! My first reviewer! xDD_

_Infinite Freedom: Lol! Not just his wings, after all similar wings could also be attained through Transfiguration as you said. But there will be something else that is linked to his Draconian Heritage. ^^ You'll see a hint of it in this chapter. xP_

_Blades of Silver: The story coming out a lot more smoothly now that I decided not to follow the first book. xD So it'll start to deviate a lot more from now onwards. =D And as usual, if there's any serious grammatical mistakes, please please tell me! ^^_

_dexterZ: *waves a white flag* I surrender? xD Hope this chapter is up to your expectations! =DD_

_Olaf74, bandgsecurtiyaw: Thanks a lot for reviewing! You've made my day with your reviews! ;D_

* * *

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry rubbed his eyes blurrily, absently wondering where in the world is he…

Looking around, he recognized no familiar landmarks that were associated with Fanelia… All there was were houses. _Identical houses with identical lawns._

Staring in disbelief at the sight in front of him, Harry couldn't help but gape blankly for a minute or two.

'_The houses… How could the residents even tell the difference? They're freaking identical!'_

The moment those thoughts passed through his head, Harry froze.

Van Fanel has never used that manner of speech before. Regardless of whether the other party he was speaking to were his friends or even himself. Yet, Harry Potter has been speaking like that for as long as he remembered. The methods of 'discipline' that the Dursleys chose put aside, he has never been shown any respect in that household, and thus from an early age, he has decided to give as much as he received - which, sadly, is not much at all.

He is Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. His coronation ceremony is one even that is still vivid in his mind. And yet… Why is he now referring to himself as 'Harry Potter'?

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Van…no, Harry shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs, before deciding to make his way home before his relatives starts to realize his disappearance.

Standing up, he found another source for his impending headache. _'Wh-What in the world?' _

The top of his head barely scraped the top of the fence, and yet he knew just a while ago he could have easily jumped over it without much trouble…

'_What's happening? Why am I remembering two completely different sets of memories?'_

On one hand, he remembered flying in the sky with nothing but his wings keeping him afloat. His parents were the King and Queen of Fanelia… Or at least they were before they died, one after the other. His father was a ruthless warrior and a brilliant strategist, and also at the same time he always made time for his children, _always loving_. His mother was not only one of the most enchanting beauties that were ever born on Gaea, but also a kind and compassionate parent.

On the other, he remembered growing up as an orphan, living solely on the 'good graces' of his Aunt and Uncle. With nothing to his name other than a tattered blanket, and whatever toys he could scavenge from Dudley's pile of broken presents. His room in their home was nothing but a humble cupboard located at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry felt something tugging at the edge of his mind, just waiting to be remembered… And yet, he could recall nothing.

Slowly as he made his way back to his aunt's home, his memories as Van Fanel starts to fade back deep into his mind, just waiting to be remembered.

8 year old Harry Potter just wished that his Aunt would not have noticed his excursion out of the house, and maybe he could even get something other than leftovers to eat tonight.

On the opposite side of the street, Mrs Figgs looked on the child walking back home with pity, all the while petting her pet kneazel.

Was it too much to hope for Dumbledore to put a child's needs before the needs of the society?

* * *

Luckily, Harry thought to himself in the darkness of his cupboard, his relatives hadn't noticed his unannounced excursion out of the house. After all, why should they? He had been back just in time to cook their dinner after all.

They were glad that he had been out of sight when Petunia's friends came over for high tea. So much so that he even got a piece of leftover steak from their dinner. Albeit it was a piece smaller than the palm of his hand, but nonetheless, it was still a piece of steak.

Clutching his head with a grimace, Harry tried to block out the pain. He had been having a headache from the moment he stepped back into the house. Initially, he thought that it was just from the close proximity to his relatives, but strangely enough, he couldn't seem to remember the reason he stepped out of the house in the first place.

Usually when whatever friends or colleagues of his aunt and uncle come over, he would just be ordered to his cupboard with clear instructions to keep his silence. _Or else._

But to be ordered out of the house? That has never happened as far back as he could remember.

Biting back another cry as the pain pounding in his head intensified, Harry curled up in his cot, wishing that it would just disappear.

Concentrating so much on blocking out the pain, Harry never even noticed himself slipping from the grips of consciousness.

As he slept, his once dormant magic awoke, slowly unlocking parts of the brain that was never accessed by normal muggles, all the while guided by an ethereal translucent figure with snow-white wings.

* * *

Slowly blinking the tiredness out of his blurry eyes, Harry sat up, one of his hands automatically reaching for his glasses.

Tilting his head to one side when his glasses only seemed to make his vision worse, Harry bit his lips. Almost afraid of finding out what had happened.

Pulling down his glasses, Harry took a look around his 'room'.

He winced quietly. _'As I thought… Apparently, I don't seem to need my glasses anymore…'_

'_And something tells me that they wouldn't be happy about this. Even though it does save them on whatever optical fees they chose to spend on me…'_

Glancing out the slits located on the cupboard door, Harry noticed that the sun hasn't even risen. Fortunately for him, it also meant that it'll be a while before those people decide to wake.

Looking back at his glasses that he now held in his hands, Harry wondered if there was a way to replace the lens with ordinary glass…

His eyes drawn by a silvery object that lay on his right, Harry shifted a little so that the light of the moon shining from the window could filter into his small cupboard. It was not much, but still, it was all he had.

What the moonlight revealed was a feather of pure white colour. And on it, were words written in a silvery hue.

'Believe, and it shall be yours.'

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Harry puzzled over the meaning of it.

It seemed simple, those six words. _'__Believe and it shall happen__. That's what it is saying isn't it? But…How?'_

Raised in a household that had their minds set on the fact that anything magical is evil, it was not surprising that Harry was sceptical about what the words implied.

'_And yet...' _Harry thought as his fingers brushed the feather that held those words- it was as soft as it came, with nothing to hint how the words had been written on it.

'_A feather with words on it appearing in my cupboard shouldn't be possible either.' _Especially when taking into account the fact that all windows on the ground floor were shut tight and that the Dursleys never had any pets.

Figuring that he had nothing to lose, clutching his glasses tight within his partially enclosed fists, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and _wished._

After awhile has passed with no noticeable changes, Harry grew disheartened. He had expected lights, sparks or even sound caused by anything 'magical' happening. And yet, none of the aforementioned effects occurred.

Resisting the urge to just toss the glasses onto the floor, broken and snapped in more than just a few places, Harry put it on once more, not expecting anything to have happened.

Taking a peek through his newly healed eyes, he expected to see everything within sight to become blurred and unclear.

Yet… Everything seemed the same as before.

Eyes widening in joy and wonder, Harry hastily took off his glasses, before putting them on again, repeating the process a few times to process what had just happened.

'_The lens… it…it changed.' _He whispered to himself within the confines of his mind.

He sat there looking at his glasses, first in disbelief, before turning into joy, finally settling on shock.

'_Magic… It's real?' _His aunt and uncle have always discouraged any notions of magic, or even any mention of it in the household. Not even Aunt Petunia's precious Duddy-kins was allowed to listen or mention any fairytales that other children knew about, let alone someone like him.

_Fairy Godmothers? __Pah!_

_Mice weaving dresses? __Stop dreaming in my house you hear!_

_Swan Princes? __None of these rubbish in my home I tell you! _

_Enchanted apples? *__Whack* Get into your cupboard and NO FOOD FOR THIS WEEK!_

"Did they…Know?" Harry whispered softly to himself, wondering. _'Or am I really the freak they say I am?'_

* * *

Harry sat in that same position staring at his hands blankly lost in thought, long past the time when his relatives would have woken up.

So it was no surprise when his aunt chose to snap him out of it in the most unwelcome manner; by slapping him hard across the face.

Tuning out both Dudly's whines, Aunt Petunia's mutters and Uncle Vernon's yells, Harry continued cooking and serving breakfast as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Which, when you think about it, was true, seeing as there wasn't a day when Dudly never whines, Aunt Petunia never curses one's parents under her breath and Uncle Vernon never yells at him.

Immunity towards his relatives' breakfast behaviour seems to be growing with each passing day.

Harry snorted. Luckily for him, it went unheard over the ruckus that his relatives were making.

And once again, similar to ever other day when the Dursleys plan on having a 'family outing', Harry was shoved to his baby-sitter and neighbour, Mrs Figgs as his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't want him to 'taint' their outing with his freakishness.

Ordinarily, he would have resented going over to his 'baby-sitter', seeing as he was neither a baby, nor was he incapable of taking care of himself. After all, he was the one who cooked all their meals and cleaned their house.

But just this once, the trip over to Mrs Figgs would give him a chance to ponder over what happened this morning…

Harry just continued staring at his oversized shoes when his Uncle marched him over to Mrs Figgs house to start relaying to her instructions as to what he's not to do.

Too bad she never seems to follow those 'rules'.

Not even glancing backwards to bid his Uncle goodbye, Harry walked into the house and shut the door securely after him.

"Harry dear, I hope you don't mind cleaning the house for me today. My cats have been making such a mess and I don't think I would be able to clean those up myself with these bones creaking like this." Mrs Figgs released the cat she held in her arms before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll go get some cookies and drinks for you my dear, why don't you get starting on the floor?" She called from the kitchen.

"Of course, Mrs Figgs. Thank you." Harry replied automatically as he went to retrieve the cleaning supplies from the closet under the stairs.

It's scary how all the houses in this neighbourhood is built exactly the same way. Not only the exterior, but even the position of the kitchen, cupboard under the stairs, master bedroom and living room are in the same position as the house next to them.

Harry turned from his spot beside the couch to look at Mrs Figgs who came out from the kitchen, tray in hand and cats following her like loyal puppies.

Upon seeing Mrs Figgs stepping back into the living room, Harry put the vacuum cleaner he held against the couch before moving forward to help her with the tray of cookies and drinks.

To his surprise, as he approached her, Mrs Figgs visibly jerked. Her eyes reflecting both shock and horror as she stared at his cheeks.

Harry winced.

While the bruise caused by Aunt Petunia wasn't that visible a while after she had hit him, one hour had been more than enough for the bruise to start turning an ugly purple colour, which covered almost the entire left side of his face. Forming a clear shape of a handprint.

"Oh dear _Merlin,_ what have your relatives been doing to you my dear child?" Mrs Figgs fretted after she had laid the tray on the table, rushing to his side to examine the bruise.

Slightly embarrassed at the attention his baby-sitter was showering upon him, Harry just gently pushed away her hands, saying quietly. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? That _thing _is turning almost half of your face purple boy! How could you just let it be like that?" Mrs Figgs hissed out angrily.

Directing his glare at the vacuum cleaner he left leaning next to the couch, Harry muttered almost too softly for Mrs Figgs to hear. "It's not like you can do anything anyway… Everyone who tries to get me out of my relatives' house just seems to forget. And then they disappear…"

Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as those words slipped out of him. His 2nd grade homeroom teacher was the only person who showed concern for both his well being and his studies… And because of him, she was gone.

Mrs Figgs flinched backwards as if she'd been slapped. Rightfully so too, seeing as she was the one who reported each and every of those incidents to Albus-fucking-Dumbledore, who then got obliviators on the case to erase the memories of anyone who tried to 'take Harry Potter from the safety of his family's house'.

While Mrs Figgs was struck dumb by Harry's whispered words- in horror at the consequence of her actions staring back at her face- Harry made up his mind to ask Mrs Figgs a question that was bugging him since this morning.

After all, she was the only adult whom he could truly trust and turn to now that the rest are gone… All he had to do was make sure she doesn't try to do anything else. Because if she does… Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to suppress the wave of fear he felt at loosing the last person who cared about him.

"Mrs Figgs?" Harry looked up almost fearfully at his aged baby-sitter, catching her eye.

"Is magic real?"

Apparently, this was the straw that broke the camels back as Mrs Figgs fell backwards on her butt, narrowing missing her displeased cat, if the hissing coming from it was any indicator.

"Wha-How? B-but why?" Mrs Figgs stared at Harry wide-eyed in shock all the while stuttering incoherent sentences.

Concerned for the mental stability of his old baby-sitter, Harry hurried over to her side, trying to keep her from just colliding onto the floor in dazed shock.

"Mrs Figgs! Are you alright?"

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath. Mrs Figgs calmed down enough to stare Harry in the eye, trying to decide the next course of action.

According to Albus, Harry was to have no knowledge of the Wizarding World until he had received his Hogwarts letter. And yet, according to the same person, Harry was supposed to be the safest at his relatives, which was the reason he was sporting bruise the colour of ugly purple on the left side of his face.

The old coot was not infallible; the child in front of her was testament to that very fact.

But one couldn't deny the fact that he had lead them on the right path for over 2 decades… Or should it be that she just did not want to admit that he could have been wrong and that he could have been the reason for the loss of her many close friends and relatives during the rise of Voldemort?

The decision that could make or break the future of the Wizarding World lay in her hands. And strangely enough, that didn't worry her at all. Her mind was calm, as if she had already made her decision.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
